He met the Sunset
by Konallei
Summary: [Oneshot] Alone in the space he wondered, there is a time when he sees something out of the place, a goddess sitting watching how life began... and like this is how love appeared AxC


"He met the Sunset"

It was dark when an emerald light showed its radiance. He saw a female, a goddess. He contemplated her within the void. The luminosity of the bright stars was by his side, as she danced in a place that there was no Sun.

Graceful spins gave the black space some life, the orange life in her chest warming his soul, as the leaves began to follow her path guide by the invisible air.

His start was nameless, he was there alone wondering with no destination in the space. Rocks and big peaces of hard material swam in the place with no gravity as he was enchanted by her flowing life. Her own soul irradiating a golden glow while his was a bright green, profound and lively, passionate. Her warmness felt like fire in a place that had no heat. She along with him and two other ones controlled it…

Azure blue met amber. His attire was grey while hers, the colour that match his orbs…

They flew and live in the same place for thousands of years yet never met before. None of them knew the other ones, nevertheless they continued with their life and duties.

Something began to fall, to soar in the place with no gravity. A tear or maybe a single drop of a sky blue liquid took her attention. She watches intently, no letting anything to distract her. And like this life began…

The small amount of liquid creates a highlighted glow with a sapphire light surrounded by colorless aura. It was circular, this small thing started to grow, getting bigger as the time passed. She watched with a sitting pose, her green hem flowing in the space since gravity was nothing to her presence; her hand supported her right cheek as she entertained herself. Formless white clouds phased on the now new planet, meanwhile the ground started to show its existence along the colorless liquid, later called water, base of life. She was life, he was life, they were life.

He stood there staring at her charisma of being there. The darkness began to disperse in the place, some warm light was covering everything as the globe was finishing its phase of grow so later other beings with life would be able to live there in peace and tranquil.

His attention was called by a plant, the first with a singular color that was not green… Kagaribi… its shape unique and its meaning priceless, he had to get it.

The goddess stood up, with no real intention of leaving the place, this small gap called universe was being filled by a planet, they named it Earth… this was their treasure.

He was intrigued by her existence, he had no idea there were others like him…his azure locks dance with his moves as he tried to get near her but to his disgrace she was faster, and went to the Blue Planet.

The divine being seemed to enjoy the view and started to explore its places, all of them and exanimate its components. She smiled to her gaze full of life, leaving creatures breathing the brand new oxygen. Her eyes soften when she stopped. The place was deserted, now a single soul in there. He examined her and gasped seeing a tear drop from her face. He felt bad, sad for her, it hurt him.

The blue-haired felt awkward, uncomfortable, he wanted her to beam, to smile, to be happy.

She felt a presence, there was someone with her, she was not alone. Unfortunately for her, her reaction was too slow. That presence surrounded her, her tears began to flow with less resistance, arms encircled her. She was clueless.

The male being rested his chin on her shoulder once he embraced her. His hold strong and firm but not enough to hurt her, it was the last thing the would ever want, she suffering.

She was speechless as she gasped, he surprised her but not scared her. She stayed there with the warm company… she felt safe.

"Don't cry," he said with a smooth voice.

Her eyes grew bigger and she blinked due the new sound of another's voice.

"It looks lonely" she answered him like she knew him since always, he was no foreign, not in her heart. "There is just sand nothing else…"

His hold tightens, reassuring her. "When you don't see, does not mean there is nothing"

The blonde smiled sweetly and drove her hand to his, feeling his body heat. Suddenly another sound was heard but this time by both of them. A new sight was in front of them, they contemplate it together. It was the edge between sand and water.

Unexpectedly he left her side, saddening her, however she did not move to look nor search him.

It was there, Kagabiri… The orange flower was near, he had to get it… he had to and wanted to get it for her. He manages to get back to her to find her with eyes closed enjoying the new scene in front of her. A calm song chanted by the waves relaxed her; the new Sun keep her away from cold.

"It's beautiful" she spoke with out opening her eyes.

"I found something that has greater beauty"

That comment made her set her eyes on him, it was the first time they looked at each other, face to face, his emerald orbs set on her golden ones.

"What can possibly be greater than this?"

He showed her the flower, "this new emotion I'm feeling right now, unfortunately I don't have the words to describe it for you."

"A new sentiment?"

The real wind was now greeting their meeting, this was destiny that called them.

"Will you take this flower?" he offered, his eyes settled in hers, focusing in the new color her figure was taking thanks to the setting sun. She received it, speechless.

"I'll name this sentiment… love."

"Love?"

"Yes, it suits it," he paused for a moment, to look right at the horizon where the Sun was at its middle view, making the sea orange red, "I'm Athrun"

She slowly closed her eyes and opened them, "I'm Cagalli," she answered holding her flower to her chest.

"Let's go together and see how they would live"

She took glad his offering hand that reached her, beaming the went back to the space with no gravity, holding their hand, connecting each other and sat there, in the largest rock that wondered in the middle of the universe, think and watching about the humans that would live in the new Earth in the next phase of life.

* * *

Short and weird, I know, don't asked my why, I not sure about what I just wrote here, hehe, I just was inspired and wanted to write something… this weird inspiration came thanks to the Gundam Seed Special Ed, where Akatsuki no Kurama is played and the images are showing Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli floating in the space, I just wanted to write something related to that, tho it came up like this…

Tell me what you think, this obviously is a one-shot, my second one of Asucaga, YAY! Lol and I saw the kiss, re-drawn on the Destiny special, now that I see it I'm not mad about the single kiss on the cheek, because it shows more sentiment and love between those two lovers…

Too much of my yadayada

Bye, hope you enjoy this weird fic, hehe

Eternally Asuka.


End file.
